Let's Talk
by King of Drag
Summary: The Grand Highblood is irritated about something, the Summoner suggests talking about it. But the talk doesn't go as expected. - Ancestooors! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Garland

Hello, everyone.  
>There really isn't enough Grand HighbloodSummoner - and I for one think it's a wonderful pairing ouo So, here's a little something.  
>LOOK, I'M NOT BEING LAZY FOR ONCE :D<p>

* * *

><p>The Summoner peered about the throne room, an obvious look of annoyance befalling eyes eyes. He didn't like being in Highbloods castle; it's a dangerous place to be if you're a low blood. Not to mention the Subjugglators - oh Gog, so many Subjugglators. But, when his Kismesis called, it normally meant he was pissed and he needed someone to take it out on. That someone - of course - being him. Rufio leaned against the wall, staring at the paintings that riddled the room, particuarly one of him, stabbed through the circle of his sign with his own lance.<p>

The waiting ceased as the doors were harshly slammed open, as they usually were. It was no surprise. His eyes fell to an obviously angry Highblood, "What's wrong this time, Garland?" The Grand Highblood snarled at Rufio, he wasn't too fond of a Lowblood calling him by his true name. Garland stormed over, taking hold of Rufio's hair, causing him to let a startled yelp.

"Come with me, shitblood. We'll talk in private." And that's a nice way of telling him to come here. The Summoner only sighed before nodding as Garland began dragging him along, down the hallways of the castle like Hive. Pushing past servants, slaves, nobles, and Subjugglators alike, the Highblood made quick timing of finding an unoccupied room - unsurprisingly his own. Garland pushed Rufio away, nearly making him fall back into the fire place - though Rufio was a tad more stealthy than that, he quickly regained his balance. He looked up from the ground, watching the other troll saunter over to his bed, plopping down with a furious sigh. Garland had long forgotten his recuperacoon - he didn't like slipping up, getting addicted to the slime, then going on a murderous rampage when he was sober. As did the general amount of Subjugglators. It was no surprise.

Allowing his wings to sweep him from the ground, Rufio slowly drifted toward the indigo-blood, "Are you going to tell me what's up before you punch me in the face?"

"It's just one of those motherfuckin' days," Garland quickly reached up, taking the Lowbloods wrist in hand before roughly pulling him down into the bed face first, "stop flying, motherfucker! It only encourages my fucking anger, and I'm pretty sure you don't want a beating today, shitblood!"

Rufio let a groan into the thick comforter then slowly began pushing himself up, only to get pushed back down by Garland as his back - mainly his lower back - was straddled, "that doesn't mean I don't get to torture you," the larger Troll brought his hands to the others sides, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. Rufio couldn't help but let a pained whimper, knowing that Garland could rip him in half right then and there if he protested. He pulled his face out of the bed so that his chin was against it.

"Come on, Garland. Wouldn't you prefer to talk about it, rather than take your anger out on me?"

"This is my way of fucking talking about it, I thought you knew that by now."

"This isn't talking, this is causing me pain, Highblood!"

"I could do a fucking lot worse, fucker."

"I know you could," Rufio frowned - oh, he knew. But maybe he'd come up with something new instead of torturing him until he was almost dead, then nursing him back to health only to do it, again. Well, actually, getting a healer to nurse him back to health. Seriously, do you expect the Grand Highblood to do that for a lowblood? Especially one that has a - so far - secret rebelion against him. He began to feel blood seeping to his shirt - the 'fun' has only begun.

"So don't tell me what to do, fucker," Garland gave a low growl before slipping his hands away. Rufio gave a content sigh at the release.

"Garland, now hear me out," the Taurus began, the Highblood only responded with a slight grunt, "maybe talking about your troubles would be a good thing; you know like, rather than beating your anger into someone else."

"And why should I talk about it with you?" Garland frowned, placing his hands besides Rufios shoulders, leaning down slightly.

"Because, you don't have a Moirail. And, how about this. Bare with me now. You talk, while I try to give you advice on the matter," Garland growled once more, "and, you can do whatever you want with me as you do so. I wont stop you."

"Hmmm...," the indigo-blood pondered for a moment, "alright, shitblood. Deal."

Well that was surprisingly easy, but something in the pit of his nutrition sacks told him that he was going to regret this in the end. Garland lifted his weight from the smaller troll, only to flip him around on his back. A stuttered whine left his lips as his weight was pushed onto his wings - he was most certainly not used to that. Garland retook his place ontop of the Summoner, a sly smirk playing his lips. This most certainly is not what he'd expected.

"Okay then," Rufio sighed, "spill your sorrows, brother."

"It's the damn Sea dwellers, again," Garland took Rufio's wrists, pinning them above his head, "they killed some of my Subjugglators as a way of motherfucking testing a weapon they have to destroy us."

"What, uh... do you plan to do about it?" The brownblood gave a confused look as Garland leaned down into the crook of his neck - avoiding his horns of course. A sharp gasp parted his lips as he felt Garlands teeth sink into the sensitive flesh.

"I don't know," he pulled away for a moment, "I don't want to have to go at fucking war with Dualscar, but the fucker keeps pushing it."

"Maybe you two can compromise, you know, come to an agreement of sorts?" Rufio tensed as Garland bit back down, drawing blood. The Grand Highblood gently sucked on the fresh wound, lapping away the bood. Pulling away once more, he peered down at Rufio.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," he slipped a hand away from the other trolls wrist, only to slip it up the Taurus's shirt, pushing it all the way up. Garland frowned, "this rag is in the way."

"Would you like me to take it off?" Rufio rolled his eyes at the Capricorn who only shook his head before gripping it tightly in hand. In one swift motion, he tore the cloth as though it were simply air. Now the Summoner was beginning to regret suggesting this idea. Garlands hand ghosted over the wounds on his sides from before, making Rufio flinch slightly. They still burned, despite it having been a few minutes.

"Dualscar wont fucking listen to reason - the motherfucker wont stop until we're all destroyed," his hand gently gripped Rufio's hip as he leaned down to the point that their faces were inches away, "but the thing is, I'm pretty fucking sure that everyone likes living. It's not time to go to our dream bubbles yet."

"Yeah... I see what you mean," for some reason, the Summoner began to feel lightheaded and flustered with the other troll being so close, he'd never felt like that around Garland before; he'd always felt some kind of deep hatred, "maybe you can, uh... you know, offer a peace offering?"

"I'm not going to be the fucker to offer peace to that asshole. He should be the one bowing down to me!" Garlands grip tightened slightly, causing Rufio to let a slight whine. He frowned, this was something he would normally do, especially with a shitblood. But something told him he was obligated, too. Garland closed the space between their lips in a rough kiss. The Summoner's breath hitched, his eyes widening slightly as the sudden impulse of the other. The kiss was quick, ending surprisingly sooner, leaving Rufio with a dumfounded look over his features. Garland slid his hand down and under theigh, giving it a slight squeeze, "And, I'm sure he would ask for the things most precious to me. Or, he would come get them himself."

"And... why would you even tell him what they are?" Rufio gave a small, shuddered sigh. He began to wonder exactly what was going through the Highbloods mind. It's not like he could tell Garland to stop; this was his own idea. Not to mention this could be far worse, "or does he know?"

"Dualscar could know. There's always a possibility," the Grand Highblood's hands slowly massaged the smaller trolls theigh. Rufio gave a light shiver at the sensation causing Garland to smirk, "which means, the fucker might want something I have with me right now."

"Wait, what?" Rufio gave a confused look at the comment, which was only reinforced as the grip on his wrists was released. The indigo-bloods hand traveled to Rufio's cheek, finger tips ghosting across the base of his horn.

"I can't have the motherfucker taking one of the things that keep me balanced," the Grand Highblood began to lean back down to steal another kiss from Rufio's lips. A knock on the door forced him to stop. Garland let a low growl before slipping off of his prey, "Rufio, leave through the window. Thank you, for talking about this with me."

Rufio couldn't help but give a look of dissapoint as he sat up. He quickly shook off the feeling as he stood, quickly leaving through the window just as Garland opened the door. As he flew away, he vaguely heard the angry yell of Highblood. Obviously this wasn't good new; good thing he left when he did. But something told him he would be back sooner than he intended.

* * *

><p>Eeeeeeee~ I really like this pairing, you have no idea ;u;<br>I might do some more for this, like another chapter.  
>If you guys like it that is.<p>

Well, until next time.

-KoD.


	2. Marquise

Omg, I seriously didn't expect people to like this so much - even if it's only been like, the first chapter! You guuuuysssss. You all make me feel so happy :D

So here's a second chapter for you all! I'll work on the third whenever I'm not being a lazy BETCH.

* * *

><p>Lounging about in his Hive, the Summoner gave a small sigh - his mind was still playing back what had happened just a few hours ago. He couldn't comprehend why Garland had made a move like that; it wasn't like him. He shifted slightly in his chair, feeling a little antsy at this point. In a way, he wanted the Highblood to call him back to his Hive, just so he could see if it would happen, again. But in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, thinking about Garland like this; pretty much falling head-over-heels for him. Maybe he's just trying to get him to spill everything about his rebellion to him, which means he really can't trust him when it all comes to it.<p>

"Oh, for crying out loud! Rufio, this isn't you! You're supposed to fight against the Grand Highblood, not have red feelings from him...," the brownblood fell down on his back where he was sitting on the floor. This mental argument was making his think-pan ache. His small, fairy-bull custodian slowly drifted over to him, wondering what was wrong as he promptly sat himself down on the Summoners stomach, "don't worry, 'Bull. I'm alright."

The little Lusus gave a look of complete disbelief at his son, he had a slight idea of what was going on, considering what he's heard the Troll yell within the past hour, "okay, seriously, now you're just making me feel bad for not telling you the truth." Rufio gave a long groan before covering his face with his hands. He knew he could trust his Lusus, but he didn't want to talk about it. It only made things more confusing for him. He allowed his arms to fall back on the floor - why did romance have to be so confusing and full of weird, fuzzy, awkward feelings? Especially when it's with someone who is your enemy? Maybe, if he just thought about Garland, some of the feelings would subside? No, that's stupid. It would probably make things worse. But then again, he had little choice in the matter at this point. Rufio allowed a lengthy sigh to fall from his lips as he sat up, making his Lusus slide down into his lap.

The Taurus's mind slowly drifted to thoughts of Garland; mainly what he'd done earlier, thoughts of why he did it. He wondered, what would have happened if they hadn't been interupted? Would they have gone all the way, or would the Grand Highblood just realize what they were talking about what stupid and he should just be killing him? At this point, all he could think of was Garland - whether it be killing him or other things. He wanted to know more; he had to know more. What his intentions were, what else he had to say, if he... felt something for him. Something other than black feelings.

Suddenly, there was a loud rapping at his door, forcing him out of his thoughts. 'Bull had been scared off by the knocking, he'd gone and hid behind Rufio's recuperacoon.

"Rufioooooooo, open the door!" Oh great; this was the last Troll he wanted to see. The Summoner pushed himself from off the floor, stepping over to the door just barely opening it before he was tackled by none other than Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, "Oh, I was soooooooo worried about you! I heard you had to report to the Grand Highbloods Hive!"

"Mindfang, I'm fine, I'm completely fine!" In the corner, 'Bull gave a small squeak that could be considered a scoff of sorts. Rufio could only half-heartedly glare at the Lusus, "Look, just calm down!"

"But-"

"Marquise. I'm fine," Rufio slowly sat up, pushing the blueblood off as he did so, making it so she was sitting infront of him, "Garland just needed to let off some steam - obviously, he didn't cull me."

"Right, right. Sorry," she looked down for a moment, "I just get so worried about you sometimes. You know I love you very much and if you were culled by that asshole Highblood, I would seek my vengence until my dying day."

At this point, Rufio really just wanted to roll his eyes. He was only getting close to her so that he could cull her. Nothing more; even they were magically destined to become Matesprits, he couldn't bare the thought. He didn't feel anything for her, "Yeah, I know. And that's a very sweet thought, but you know the Highblood has been hunting for you for some time now. He isn't very fond of you, if you haven't noticed."

"Pfffffffft, like he could kill me - he's just a brute. Garland has no true fighting skills other than; 'I'm going to knock you out with my club and then proceed to rip your head off'," Mindfang couldn't help but giggle at her little imitation. Rufio, on the otherhand, was not very entertained. Normally, he would laugh at how Marquise made fun of the Highbloods - but now, for some odd reason, he didn't like it as much when it was about Garland, "oh, come on, Summoner. That was funny."

"Heh, right," Rufio allowed a fake smile to play his lips. After a short moment of silence, Scorpio slid onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist. Marquise loosely wrapped her arms around Rufio's neck, a seductive smile falling upon her lips.

"You know, Rufio," her words were laced with a sweet poison, "I wouldn't mind, 'spending the night,' if you catch my drift."

After a moment, Rufio understood what she meant. A sudden sick feeling fell over his body, he wanted to throw up at the thought. Any other time he wouldn't mind her playful advances, but for some reason, he just really didn't even want to hear it. Not from her at least. He allowed a small sigh, thought up the best lie he could before he shook his head, "I've got some stuff to do in the morning."

"I could help you prepar-"

"No," Rufio stopped her in mid-sentence. He didn't dare look up at the hurt expression she obviously wore at this point, "I just... I need some time to think. Go home, Marquise."

"Oh... alright then...," she waited a moment before getting off of him, "I'll see you later then, I guess."

And with that, she was gone. Rufio couldn't help but let a content sigh. Well that was more stressful than it needed to be. He felt like he just broke up with her - not that they had anything to begin with. She just assumes they do. For some reason, he didn't care what she thought anymore.

Everything just led back to Garland.

* * *

><p>I knoooow, I knoooooooow. This one didn't have as much HighbloodSummoner - but at least the Summoner is realizing some shit. AmIrite?

Until next time,

-KoD


	3. Psiioniic

AAAND I am back. Sorry this chapter took so long. I was really kind...  
>Avoiding writing it.<br>By running around on Trollmegle- AH. I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p>Garland was highly irritated at this point - after having been interupted and told a traitor amongst his rule, he found himself in the midst of going on an all out killing spree. A small growl emitted from the back of his throat as he paced about his throne room. The Subjugglators that guarded the room intently watched him, waiting for some sort of vicious order. A thought struck him at that moment, a malicious smile playing his lips; his little Summoner knew the traitor - he knew Marquise better than any other. A low chuckle left his lips. With Rufio, he could lead Mindfang here, and then kill her. He paused in his pacing, another thought befalling his mind. A thought that he didn't want to admit to himself, but he knew he had to sooner or later. The sickening human emotion that went past their barrier of quadrants - that went so far past just flushed, red, or matesprit. Garland had much higher feelings for the brown-blood. And these feelings, they'd been reinforced earlier, having Rufio under him, that beautiful cinnamon tint falling over his features, how shivers wracked his thin body as his hands gently touched grey skin.<p>

Garland was undoubtably, unrelentlessly, completely and utterly in love with Rufio. The feeling that struck through his heart made him feel sick, everytime he saw the little shitblood he just wanted to pulling him into an embrace and kiss him, everytime Rufio says his name his heart leaps and a fire flares inside of his stomach - God, all these goddamn mushy feelings made him feel sick. Garland turns to storm out of the room, a frustrated yell tearing through his vocal cords. The Subjugglators give a surprised jump before quickly moving out of the way of the rampaging highblood as he slams the double doors open before stomping down the hallway. He didn't want to think about this anymore - he didn't want to even hear Rufios name right now. Before leaving the castle, he gathered some of his men - he needed to cull some beasts before he started culling other trolls.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the base of his recuperacoon, Rufio wrote down his poetry in the small notebook he kept with him at all times. He frowned - every poem he's wrote so far has been about the human emotion 'love.' He didn't understand, but it made him feel happy on the inside. Sighing, closed the notebook before throwing it across the room along with the writing device he had. He closed his eyes, sinking further into the soft exterior of his recuperacoon. He wanted to see Garland, just talk to him about what he did. Or... ask him to do it, again. Just so he could have that feeling - that feeling that made his heart feel like it was about to burst out of his chest. A dreamy sigh fell from his lips as he leaned his head back. He would risk it, going to Garlands Hive, if he didn't like living that is. The neanderthal subjugglator body guards and servants wouldn't hesitate on bashing his head open and leaving him for dead. In fact, he didn't even know if Garland was at his Hive - either way, the urge to see him was oddly strong.<p>

Rufio's eyes cracked open for a moment, if only to stare up at the ceiling with a blank expression. A small thought occurred to him - Maybe, just maybe, he could hide away in Garlands room? There was a slight chance that the Highblood didn't lock his window, but was it worth the risk? A moment passed before Rufio pushed away from the recuperacoon as he stood up - Yes, it was absolutely worth it. The Summoner peered over at his lusus who was soundly asleep on the four-wheel device that he had built. A small smile played his lips as he stepped over to the sleeping form, gently brushing it's head with his finger tips, "I'll be back soon, 'Bull." And with that, he left his Hive to most likely fall to his demise.

It was a while until Rufio was able to reach the Highbloods' palace-Hive; mainly because he lived in the slums while Garland lived in a High Class area of Alternia. They were kept separated by miles of forest and sea, mainly because those who were higher on the caste didn't want to associate with lowbloods. Rufio, for one, thought it fairly annoying - it's not like those who were lower had some horrible disease or anything. They were living beings, just like every other thing that lived on this planet, even if lifespans were shorter. And that was only part of the reason why Rufio was leading the revolution.

Then again, he enjoyed the long trips, the night air rustling his hair and wrapping around his body in a solemn embrace. And it wasn't often that the Highblood would call him out to his domain. Especially since it was risky to go of his own accord - of course, he would visit Garland more often, if only to annoy him. But alas, Highbloods are madmen. Even one suspicion on a lowblood wandering about as though it were nothing, they were sending out search parties. And if the rumors were true, they were judged by Redglare and publicly executed. No Troll was ever proven innocent, Redglare flipped a coin to decide their fate - but the teal blood, she's blind so either way, you're dead.

Rufio had been flying for an hour, two hours at the most. Garlands Hive had begun to come into , he didn't really notice, a smile played his lips. A small bit of adrenaline ran through his blood, knowing he could be killed just for flying over the area, but the risk was worth it; even if Garland wasn't home. Flying around the Hive, he searched for the window that led to the Highbloods bedroom - it was weird, he kind of figured that none of the subjugglators kept their recuperacoons, but many of the rooms still had them. He immediately stopped, gripping the stone around the window before he placed his foot on the ledge; bingo. Though, one thing that concerned him was that there was another troll in the room - one that seemed to 2 sets of horns. Giving a slightly confused look, he attempted to open the window, though groaned when he found it locked. Maybe, he could just, get the kid in the room to let him in? Hesitantly, he knocked on the window, startling the troll inside who quickly came over and opened it.

"W-... Who are you?" The double-horned troll stuttered. Rufio examined the other for a moment - he was a yellow-blood, a lowblood like himself. So what was he doing here? Without explaining himself, Rufio stepped in, his wings allowing him to gracefully float down to the floor.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Taurus frowned a tad, noting that the yellow-blood was wearing one of Garlands shirts, but with the Capricorn symbol in yellow. Rufio had a slightly sick feeling in his stomach - he didn't really know what it was, but it made him fairly angry.

"I-... I'm Psiioniic...," the yellow-blood paused for a moment, "are you going to tell me who you are?"

Rufio couldn't help but give a small snort at Psiioniic's lisp; it was funny, and something he has never heard on another troll before, though he could feel the other glaring at him, "Oh, uh... I'm Rufio. The Summoner."

"Tho... you're the G-Grand Highbloodth Kithmethith...," Psiioniic closed the window before stepping over to the chair he was previously sitting it. Rufio noticed small yellow bruises on his neck and around his collar bone - they looked like bite marks, "W-Why are you here? The Grand Highblood ithn't here right now."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him about something," Rufio frowned a tad - for some reason, he really didn't like the Gemini before him. Was this some sort of... jealousy? No, of course not, why would it be? Obviously, this was just some sort of misunderstanding. The Summoner peered over at the bed before sitting down on it.

"He'th out, hunting beathtth," the yellow-blood sat down, intently watching the brown-blood. Rufio didn't want Psiioniic there. His presence irritated him - especially with what he was wearing and the strange bruises that riddled his neck and collar bone. Rufio allowed a small, fake, smile to play his lips as he looked at Psiioniic.

"You know, I could be culled if some Subjugglator comes looking for you - would you by any chance... mind leaving?" Rufio asked, his voiced giving off a fairly convincing vibe. Though, Psiioniic wasn't very impressed. The yellow-blood only shook his head.

"I'm thorry, but I wath told to, uh... thtay here until the Grand Highblood got back," a small growl emitted from Rufio's throat - which actually really surprised him, that really didn't happen often.

"Garland," Rufio smirked, knowing that the other troll wouldn't call the Highblood by his true name, "asked me to come in secret, he also told me to tell anyone that was in his room to leave. So, if you don't mind?"

Psiioniic was a tad taken back by Rufio's words, a small hint of something other than anger was in his eyes, but Rufio couldn't really tell. After a few moments, the yellow-blood stood and quickly walked out of the room. Rufio's smile grew as he plopped down on the bed so that he was laying down. He knew he shouldn't have lied like that, but he was getting really irritated by the other being there. It was rare for people to make him angry, maybe it was the fact that he was wearing Garlands symbol and was sitting in his room like it was the most normal thing on Alternia. He sighed, he didn't like that feeling that was churning in his stomach. That feeling of, 'Touch him and I'll rip your horns off.'

Maybe it was just something else - yeah... let's go with that.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter didn't have much gushy gushy either - or very much Psiioniic now that I think about it. But, I guess he'll be in later chapters.<br>But I really hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be just as marvelous, I promise!

Oh, also, thanks for soooo many reviews and adds~ I absolutely adore you guys~

Until next time,

-KoD


	4. Neophyte

"Bow down before me, shitblood!"  
>No... I won't. I will never bow down to you...<br>"Rufio, you'll be with me forever, riiiiiiiight?"  
>I'm sorry, I have to kill you...<br>"Don't get yourself fucking killed now, Summoner. I'm counting on your assistance."  
>I understand, Signless...<p>Standing there, staring up at the night sky, gazing up at the millions of stars stood Rufio. His clothing and body ridden with blood; but not just any blood. The blood of his comrades, followers of the signless, followers in his rebellion, the blood of those who are higher on the caste. The feeling on his hands bringing a sick feeling to the pit of his stomach. The Summoner gave a small breath as translucent brown tears stung his eyes - this wasn't what he wanted. All of this war and death. This was what he was aiming to end, to end the caste, killing and bloodshed. If only to unite Alternia as one. His hands shook violently as they gripped his torn shirt, his eyes falling to the ground where his lance lay. He could hear footsteps approaching, just a small ways away from him, he didn't look up though. He refused to be seen this way. He was meant to be strong, for everyone - not just for himself! Rufio needed to keep his composure, for everyone of his kind; not just the lowbloods but highbloods alike.<p>

His train of thought was broken as a hand took grip of his chin, slowly lifting his head up. His features didn't change though when his eyes fell upon the Grand Highblood. Garland stared down at him, a small hint of sympathy showing through the disgust in his eyes. Rufio knew the indigo-blood hated him - nothing could ever change that, not even if he were to unite Alternia as one.

"You know, Rufio," Garland paused, watching the brown-bloods ears twitch ever-so-slightly at actually being called by his real name, "I only wish that I could have motherfucking been better to you, before all of this bullshit. And I wish, I really fucking wish, I could have told you motherfucking sooner-..."

The Highbloods club slammed into his head, forcing Rufio to fall to the ground. Gripping at the ground, Rufio tried to regain his composure, though the wind had been knocked out of him due to the sudden attack. Garland kneeled down beside him before taking his chin once more, "-told you that I have motherfucking disgustingly, horrible red feelings for you," the highblood paused once more before pressing his lips to Rufio's in a rough kiss. Before the Summoner had time to even remotely respond, a harsh pain struck his head once more; then nothing.

Rufio gave a sharp gasp as he quickly sat up on the bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. His eyes peered about the room - he was still in the Grand Highblood's respiteblock, he couldn't help but give a small laugh, "Oh Gog... I-... I must have fallen asleep... oh man, what a nightmare...," Rufio noted unto himself to never fall asleep outside of his recuperacoon, again. A long silence drew out for some time before it was interupted the door was suddenly slammed open, causing the Summoner to give a small surprised jump. He'd expected to see Garland standing there, though, to his dismay, it was not. What fell to his gaze were two Subjugglators and Psiioniic, "Oh great. I get ratted out by someone I'm trying to help."

"That'th him," the Psiioniic only glared at Rufio as he pointed at him. The guards looked to one another before nodding and stepping over to the Summoner. They each took an arm before harshly pulling him off the bed then out of the room. Rufio struggled against their grip, trying to set himself free but to no prevail. Looking back at the Psiioniic, his eyes widened a tad, noting that he had an amused grin slapped on his face. He turned his head back forward, wondering where the indigo-bloods were taking him.

"H-Hey, where the Hell do you think you're taking me?" The brown-blood furiously flapped his wings, trying to slip out of their grip. One of them only gave a gruff laugh, tightening his grip on Rufio's arm.

"To fucking Redglare, of course," the subjugglator gave a sadistic smile down at Rufio, "she will decide your fate."

Mentally, Rufio was freaking out. Though he would never show it to these assholes. Obviously he knew what Redglare did, he knew how good a persecuter she was. She never lost and nobody came out alive. Clearly, he was dead. He gave up resisting as he was dragged out into the cool, night air. There, at the gallows where a small audience had already formed as to watch the public execution, stood Neophyte Redglare. A toothy smile played her lips as Rufio was pulled onto the platform.

"Well now, it's been a long time, Rufio," Neophyte gave a small cackle as she tapped her cane on the ground a couple of times as she stepped over to the brownblood, "It's nice to be able to smell something other than grapes and blueberries for once."

"Just don't lick me, Neophyte," Rufio allowed a sly smirk. The teal blood before him only frowned, gripping onto his shirt and pulling him down to her height before lapping her tongue over his cheek anyway, giving another cackle. He shuddered as he tried to wipe the saliva off of his cheek on the shoulder of his shirt.

"Come on, I need to get a good 'look' at you - it's been so many sweeps since I've seen you," her smile faltered once more, "I just wish this meeting could have been under better circumstances. It would seem we have a trial to commence with."

Rufio watched the Libra step away from him, her back to him as she pulled her signature coin from her pocket. The Summoner only replied quietly, "Okay... the quicker this is over, the quicker I can get to my dream bubble."

"Eager, aren't we, lowblood? That's one thing I always liked about you," Neophyte cackled once more, "So, Rufio Nitram. You know why you are being trialed this night, I would assume. You know that only Highbloods are permitted to this area; that is the law. It has not changed, nor will it change any time soon. You knew that you would be caught; you knew that stepping on this land would bring you to this trial at this moment. Not only were you on this land, but you were in the Grand Highbloods quarters - without having been told to come by said indigo-blood. What say you?"

"Nothing, your honor," Rufio paused for a moment, his eyes falling to the ground, "I know what my faults are; I know what I've done."

"Then let the trial commence," Neophyte chewed on her bottom lip; she didn't want to commence with the trial, not one bit. Rufio was her friend, she'd known him for so long - she could even consider him her Moirail. But, the law is the law, nothing could change that. After a moment, she turned to Rufio once more, holding the coin in her hand, "The coin I have right here. One side is scratched. Since I am a fairly merciful soul, I will give you a 50/50 chance. If it lands on the side that is not scratched, you shall go free. Otherwise, you will be hung."

A silent moment passed before Redglare flipped the coin; every troll in the audience there watching intently. Not a sound was made until the coin fell onto the platform, breaking the eery silence. Rufio looked down at the coin before speaking, "I-... It's on the unscratched."

"What are you talking about?" Neophyte slowly raised her cane before tapping it on Rufio's chin, cackling madly, "The prosecution sees no coin; I'm blind, remember?"

The two subjugglators chuckled before dragging the Summoner to one of the nooses. Though; before they were even remotely able to get the rope around the brown-bloods neck, a loud, enraged yell emitted from behind the crowd, "Who the fuck called for an execution without my consent? Redglare! Answer me!"

Pushing through the small crowd, the Grand Highblood made an appearance in front of the platform, an infuriated look in his eye as he stared up at the teal blood before him. Neophyte stuttered out a response, her usual high-and-mighty demeanor fading away, "Oh-... Uh, hello, Grand Highblood."

"Neophyte...-," Garland gripped onto his blooded club, the enraged look in his eye growing strong. Rufio's eyes fell to Redglare - it was obvious that she wanted to run away, maybe even shrink down, beg and plead the Highblood not to cull her, "...- Wait a minute...," his gaze fell upon the Summoner, then the two subjugglators holding onto him in a vice grip, "Let. Him. Go."

Without hesitation, the two subjugglators immediately released the brownblooded troll, quickly backing away. Garland quickly stormed onto the platform before taking a handful of Rufio's hair, dragging him off, back into his Hive, refusing to release his grip despite the Summoners whines and curses toward him. Neophyte stood upon her stage, her senses bewildered. She didn't see what had happened, but she could smell the mix of their bloods suddenly coming together. She looked down toward the ground, pondering unto herself why it seemed so familiar, "Jellied grapes and creamed peanuts...?"

Garland yanked Rufio into his respiteblock, slamming the door shut behind him before pinning the brownblood to the wall, "What the motherfuck did you do, Shitblood? Answer me - or I swear, I will cull you myself right here and now!"

"I... uh... well; I needed to talk to you, so I snuck into your respiteblock - but I didn't break in or anything! Some yellowblood let me in... Psiioniic, or something like that...? But anyway, I seriously need to talk to you about something an-"

"Agh! Just shut up, Rufio! Just ask what you need to ask and get out of my fucking hair," Garland released the smaller troll, moving to sit on his bed, muttering angrily unto himself. The Summoner had to be the stupidest troll he'd ever allowed in his Quadrants - coming into his Hive unanounced, knowing what could happen to him. And yet, it was a relief to see him there - alive and in one peace. No, shake those thoughts out of your head, fucker! This is no time to have your mind in the gutter!

"Uh... it's not really a question; it's more of a statement," Rufio rubbed the back of his head before moving to stand in front of the indigoblood. Garland gave a rather bored look at he watched the other troll, mentally edging him on, waiting to hear this 'statement' of his. The Summoner swallowed the lump in his windhole before speaking, "Okay... I think my black feelings for you, have turned to red."

"... Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

ACK! Sorry I haven't worked on this in so long. Busy, busy busy~ But look! Rufio admited his red feelings! ... And the Highblood is probably going to rampage due to it.

I hope you guys enjoyed; next chapter is gunna have a certain character that I don't like for certain reasons.

Until next time,  
>KoD. <p>


End file.
